


Letters To My F/Os

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Original Work, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Letters, Letters to Fictional Characters, Love Letters, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Self Ship, Selfship, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: A collection of personal letters to my fictional others- also known as F/Os- from various franchises. Other tags/fandoms/characters to be added momentarily. Reposted from my self ship Tumblr.
Kudos: 2





	1. Letter to Tokiya

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to not read these letters if you're uncomfortable sharing any of the F/Os mentioned. Additional F/Os can be found [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LE-Pcka9gZxcrv2O1TDg6zIUOvXcxX6ibKtCY0asSfs/edit#heading=h.7ydj7ujggysx). Please also don't invalidate my feelings/add your own in the comments. Thank you.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

To my dear shining prince,

You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me. It’s incredible how after you speak your declarations, I feel a sense of calm.

I’m no longer afraid of what’s to come in the future. It’s as if your showering of affection has me bathed in a soothing light of confidence.

I just can’t help myself, honestly. I want to hold onto those words and store them in my heart forever. 

I know I’m not perfect. I continuously have doubts about myself. I’ve made many mistakes in the past that I still regret to this day. Sometimes, I can’t help but wonder why I did those things.

But, whenever I’m with you, I don’t have to worry about anything. I know that I can do anything I want whenever you’re by my side.

Please continue to soothe me with your heartwarming songs. Please continue to be there to comfort me through my rough times. I promise that I will shield you from the negativity whenever you need me to.

I really am so grateful to be by your side. I know you’ll do anything to make me smile- I’ll be sure to fill up my end of the bargain. Thank you, Tokiya, for being here with me. Thank you for loving me and supporting me on my journey. I hope to cherish your love now and forever.

-Love always from your princess, Crystal

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	2. Letter To Tokiya 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter I wrote for Uta no Prince Sama's 10th(Tenth) Anniversary.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Tokiya,

I can’t believe it’s been 10 years since you’ve made your debut.

Although it pains me that I never got to play that game as well as it’s many sequels, I’m ever so grateful to have gotten to meet you through the anime as well as Shining Live.

I was able to see your growth and watch you blossom into your own star- that’s always shining bright each and everyday.

It’s because of you-as well as STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, and Haruka-chan-that I’ve been more inspired. Because of you, I truly have found the music more beautiful than a kiss.

Please don’t be afraid of your imperfections- they only make you all the more special.

Thank you for inspiring me and many other princes/princesses every single day with your music.

I don’t where I’d be without my darling prince by my side. I do hope that I can be someone worthy of your love as well.

-Crystal

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	3. Letter To Tokiya 3 (Birthday 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday letter for Tokiya's 2020 birthday celebration.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────» 

It’s here.

Your special day is here.

You have no idea how blessed I am to have gotten to know you.

No matter what goes on in my life, you always manage to make me smile.

Just hearing your gentle voice is enough to make me forget about my worries.

I still can’t forget the first time I finally got properly acquainted with you.

The moment I laid my eyes on you, I was immediately drawn to you. It was probably because of your image color- anything purple has me sold.

Or perhaps it was that voice of yours. Sometimes, I can’t help but think that it was just the work of Cupid and those dastardly arrows of his. 

If that were the case, then I suppose the saying “love at first sight” is true.

After diving more into your past, my love for you only deepened. I felt your struggles. I felt the pain of the consequences you faced because of your mistakes.

But, I also felt your joy. Your determination. Your faith in your friends. 

I’ve never felt more attached to anyone than I did with you.

Part of me wonders what I did to have you in my life. What I did to ever deserve you. What I did to make you fall for me.

Whenever I asked you, you’d always reply with “Everything.” A pretty vague response if you ask me. Were you being sincere or just thought up the first thing that popped up in your head?

Who knows? Regardless, it just feels so wonderful to be in love with someone and then have them love me back just as much.

I could probably go on forever about how much you mean to me, but, I’m sure you have special plans for today. I have plenty of time to gush to you later.

Thank you for coming into my life, Tokiya Ichinose.

I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t come into my life.

I hope you’re having a wonderful day, my only prince.

Cherished with love forever and always,

-Crystal

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	4. Letters To My F/Os 1 (My Birthday 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank-you letter to my F/Os I wrote on my birthday.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Hi everyone.

How are you all feeling today? I hope you all are well.

I know that today should be all about me and all. But, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you. To all of you.

It really means so much to me that all of you are by my side. To make me smile and laugh. To comfort me during rough times. To offer my advice whenever I needed it.

I still have plenty of ways to go and lots to learn. I have so much I want to improve about myself. I have so many doubts that I want to cast away. 

I know have my flaws, but, you all were there to tell me that it’s alright. I don’t have to be afraid of my imperfections. Because my flaws make me who I am.

I wouldn’t be Crystal without them.

I hope you all will remain by my side for many years to come. Please continue to make me happy and lead me to a successful path to the future. I promise to do the same for you and more. 

Forever grateful,

Crystal

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	5. Letter To Tokiya 4 (New Years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter I wrote to Tokiya on New Years' Eve 2020.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Tokiya, 2020 is coming to an end. The new year is approaching and I honestly don’t know how to feel about it.

Should I stay hopeful for new opportunities to come? Or upset and just lose faith in the whole world? 

I don’t what will happen in 2021. I don’t know if things will change for the better or worse.

But, I do know that you’ll be here by my side throughout it all.

We still have lots to improve on, but just know that it’s ok to be imperfect and have flaws.

Our faults only make us stronger. That’s what I hope for as we say goodbye to 2020. I want this world to a better and safer place for everyone, including you. I want everyone to have faith in each other again.

The crew made some flower arrangements for the Countdown Live. I do hope you liked the one I made for you. It’s in our color after all- purple.

Purple’s used to represent royalty and creativity. The future is ours, my prince. Let’s use our powers to combine our strength to make 2021 ours to conquer. Just like the flowers, with enough time, our dreams will blossom into something magnificent. 

Now then. I’ll see you at the live show. Let’s get ready to welcome the new year together.

By your side, 

-Crystal 💜

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	6. Letter To Tokiya 5

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

“Tokiya, I’m so grateful to have met you- you’ve changed my life for the better. Your music inspires me so much and always brings a smile to my face whenever I listen to it. I’m more than happy to call you my love. Whatever the future throws at us, I’ll be here to face it with you. Please keep singing your wonderful songs of love- for they uplift me each and every day.”

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


	7. Letter To Haruka (Birthday 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter I wrote for Haruka for her 2021 "birthday". In canon, Haruka does not have an official birthday, so the fans have chosen March 3rd-also celebrated as Girls' Day in Japan-as Haruka's unofficial "official" birthday.

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

To our dearest muse,

Today is the day where we get to honor you.

We have so much to be thankful for because of you.

You’re the glue that brought-and still keeps-these amazing idols together.

If it weren’t for you, these groups wouldn’t have united and touched the world through their music.

Do you how many people you inspire? Do you know how much joy your songs bring to the multitude of fans you have?

I hope you do.

You deserve all of the love and praise. You’ve worked so hard to accomplish your dreams a reality.

Even with all of the hardships blocking your path, you never gave up. You didn’t let it stop you from getting where you are today. 

I think that’s what makes you so inspiring to me.

Thank you for being our goddess of music. 

We’ll always be here for you, Haruka, now and forever.

-Crystal

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»


End file.
